The Path to Glory - A Pokemon Nuzlocke
by ThatGayAssDolphin
Summary: A Nuzlocke I decided to do of my Pokemon X version, rated M for violence and much cursing


I'm standing in my room in front of my mirror, lost in thought. I just woke up, so I'm not even dressed. I am just staring into my mirror, dreaming my typical day dream. Facing off against the champion and defeating them, becoming rich and famous, the entirety of this new region known as Kalos recognizing me as the strongest. I was snapped out of this daydream when I heard my idiot mother screeching my name "BEATRICE!" Words could not express how little I want to deal with her. I sigh, throwing on my dress and my hat and heading downstairs. "Morning Beatrice!" she explained happily, like usual. Nothing seems to upset the woman. I roll my eyes and let out an irritated sigh "Cut the shit mom, what do you want?" She grimaces at me, okay maybe I was wrong. Nothing upsets her EXCEPT when I curse or disobey. "What have I told you a-" I cut her off, not in the mood to deal with her shit "You've told me not to fucking curse. I do it anyways. Now what did you want..." She sighs the same way I did, to be honest. Neither one of us can put up with the other. "I wanted to tell you it's time you got going..." I look at her confused. Going? Going where? Before I could actually ask, she answered my question for me "To go say hello to your neighbors." My response to that is what my response is to anyone asking me to go talk to others "Fuck 'em..." Mom shakes her head, clearly getting more displeased with every word that comes out of my mouth. "Not this time, now go. They are waiting for you outside..." I roll my eyes, and as I step outside, there are a boy and girl RIGHT IN MY FACE. Were they just standing there staring at the fuckin' door?

The boy has black hair and a blue jacket and pants, he introduces himself as Calem. The girl who looks no older than 12 introduces herself as Shauna, she has a pink shirt, blue jean shorts, and pink sandals. "I don't give a damn who you a-" Before I could finish telling them to piss off, she cuts me off...THE NERVE OF THIS BITCH! "Guess what! We've come to get you!" She exclaimed in a voice so sweet I got fucking cavaties. Before I could tell her I ain't going anywhere, Calem spoke up. "The renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in Kalos." ...The only thing going through my mind is wonders of why I should give a shit "I should give a shit why?" He gives me a strange look before continuing, I don't think these two like my very much...That's good. Means I'll have to deal with them less. "He has a task for five kids, including us...But I'm surprised he knows who you are since you just moved here..." I don't know who this Sycamore guy is or what he wants from me, and I don't care to find out. "Tell the professor Beatrice said go fu-" They weren't listening "We'll wait in the next town over, and do you know what!?" I sigh, trying with as little effort as possible to sound interested "...What." Shauna seemed to get more hyper with every second that went by "We're going to get...a Pokemon!" I look directly at her, no longer having to fake intrest "Seriously!?" If this was legit, then these two dumb asses are just the thing I need. She nods "Come on! Let's go!" They ran off with me following not far behind, you see. I've always wanted a Pokemon so I can start my quest to becoming champion of a region. But Mom's always been an uber bitch and never let me get one. Well now I have my chance, and I don't give a damn if she tries to tell me no, if she does. Then I'll just leave home, and once I become rich and successful and move her into a home, Then she'll realize how fucking dumb she was being.

I ran through the empty route 1 to Aquacorde town to meet these other 2 kids. One was a really short kid with orange hair, and the other was a big fatass with black hair and a picture of a Vanellite on his shirt...Wow...I have no words...He pointed to fatty "This is Tierno, and he likes to dance." Before I could even think about what I was gonna say my mouth was already speaking "THAT FAT SACK OF SHIT DANCES!?" They all look at me in utter shock except for Calem, who gives me a harsh glare "...And this shy kid is Trevor, he always gets perfect scores on his test" I nod "Fatty and Nerdy, got it." I can almost taste their anger and distaste for me. "Anyways..." I can tell my Calem's voice that he is resisting the urge to punch me. Fatty puts a case with three Pokemon, and sent them all out. Me, Calem, and Shauna all had to pick one of them. And oh god they all look lame...I picked the frog because it pisses me off slightly less than the other 2. I decided to name it Jeriah, because it reminds me of a Ninja for some reason. I am getting up to leave when suddenly, Nerdy hands me a red piece of plastic "Take this, it's a Pokedex. It will help you understand Pokemon on a much deeper level. The professor wants us to go on a journey and record as much information about Pokemon as we can." As I opened my mouth to give my typical fuck that, Fatty hands me a letter "The professor said to give this to your mom." I took the letter, thinking about what it could say for a minute, then deciding it's best I didn't know. After that Fatty and Nerdy ran off and I get up and start leaving.

I'm almost out of the city, but before I could actually get away from those stupid kids, I heard Shauna screeching my name "Beatrice wait!" I really don't want to deal with this, but I turn around anyways to see what she wants, but before I can even ask, she answers my question "You're gonna be my first opponent! Ok Li'l Fennekin, time for our first battle! Let's win in style!" Oh this bitch...I'm gonna make sure to crush her, we both send out our Pokemon...Wait...I just realized something...I don't know any of it's moves! Oh well...Time to shout out a random move and hope it knows it "Use Bubble!" Jeriah took a deep and shot a bunch of bubbles from it's mouth at Fennekin, who was busy whipping it's tail at me. Fennekin got hit with the bubbles and got knocked flying backwards...By bubbles...What a wimp. "Now again!" And with another hit the Fennekin got taken down. I was tempted to kill the thing, but I decided to show the stupid girl mercy this time. She handed over 500 Poke to as she returned her Fennekin "You're amazing Beatrice! Let me heal your Pokemon." Shauna actually did a good job fixing Jeriah. I did not expect her to actually know how to use a potion. She runs off towards Santalune forest.

I shake my head in annoyance as I start walking back home. As I walk through the door mom immediately gets into my business "So! What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?" Before I could answer, she notices Jeriah's ball "...Is...That a pokeball? You have a Pokemon?" I nod "Yup, I'm a trainer now, deal with it. I only came back home to give you this..." I throw the letter at her feet, and start walking out the door. "It's from someone named Sycamore." I hear her say "What could it be, a love letter?" I stop in my tracks, and shudder at the thought of my dipshit mother with some probably old as dirt professor. "Wow, we've barely unpacked and already you're leaving! Come on, let's get your things!" She runs off and gets me my bag, I see a town map and some extra clothes "Now go on, go meet up with your new friends!" I can not believe she just called those morons my friends "Mom, I would rather eat rusty nails then talk to those p-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Mom shoves me out the door and starts waving goodbye "Don't let me keep you! Good luck out there Beatrice!"

She shuts the door before I could respond...Why do I feel she was more than happy to get rid of me. I sigh, before running off to Santalune forest...Wait a second, why was Mom so willing to let me leave home. She knows how dangerous this stuff has become. Pokemon have become much more vicious in the last few years, usually Pokemon would just fight till they knocked each other out. But now...Now they don't bother with that...They just...Kill each other without mercy. Nothing a Pokemon center can do for you then. Tons of Pokemon and trainers die on these adventures, and yet hundreds of little ten year olds set off every day on adventures that they have no business going on, that will ultimately be their death. Now mom has forced me away from home knowing the dangers, and I don't think she cares. Oh well...I ain't gonna die anyways, some of my Pokemon? Maybe if they aren't strong enough. But not me. I am gonna become Champion.


End file.
